


Additions

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has news for Daniel on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additions

Peggy clutched her hands tightly over her stomach as she heard Daniel’s keys in the front door. She hovered across the room, waiting, then realised just in time that that was odd behaviour. Determined to seem normal, she instead strode over to meet him as he made his way into the living room. That’s what wives did, right? Daniel was more often than not the first one home, and that’s what he did for her each today, regardless.

“Happy birthday, darling,” she murmured as she kissed him lightly, her stomach fluttering with nerves. Usually she liked the fact that Daniel knew her so well, but tonight, as he eyed her strangely, Peggy wished he wasn’t quite so perceptive. “How was your day?”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked, that familiar furrow between his brows. Peggy smoothed her thumb across it affectionately.

She tried to smile breezily. “There’s nothing at all wrong.”

Daniel gave her an exasperated look. “Peg, if you don’t want to tell me, just say.”

“I do want to tell you, I just want you to sit down first. But I’m being honest when I say that there is nothing wrong. It’s your birthday, Daniel. Relax.”

The tension eased out of his shoulders and he gave her a genuine smile. “Alright. Let me grab a drink and I’ll sit down. It’s been a long day.” He bent over to press a kiss against her cheek, then lingered.

“You’ll get your present later,” she told him playfully, lightly nudging his shoulder. She felt his grin against her skin before he moved off into the kitchen.

Peggy sat on the lounge, but was immediately too restless. She stood again, moving between the couch and the mantle. Realising she was pacing, Peggy stopped herself just as Daniel returned to the room, whiskey in hand.

“There is something wrong,” Daniel said as soon as he saw her, smile draining from his face.

“No...Please, just sit.”

Daniel gave her a concerned look, but sat. He leaned his crutch against the end table and twisted the glass in his hand as he stared up at her.

Peggy held herself completely still, otherwise she knew she’d pace. “I know we have a tradition,” she began. “But I wanted to give you your first present early.”

Daniel’s worried expression slowly eased into one of cautious curiosity.

Peggy took a deep breath. “I went to the doctor today,” she told him. Before Daniel could get too alarmed, she continued. “I’m pregnant!” she finished with a nervous smile.

Daniel stared at her, blank-faced, for the longest twenty second of her life. “Pregnant?” he asked eventually.

Peggy nodded, her hand coming to rest over her stomach.

“You’re sure?” his voice cracked with emotion.

She nodded again, moving closer. Daniel set his drink down with a shaking hand. As Peggy moved into reach, his hands came up to grip at her waist, holding her in front of him. He stared at her stomach for a long time, and Peggy watched him, trying to guess the thoughts travelling through his brain. He looked so serious.

“How do you...how do you feel about this?” Daniel asked, finally looking up at her.

She’d spent her entire afternoon off wondering exactly that. “Excited, nervous, terrified,” Peggy told him honestly. “How do _you_ feel?”

A grin lit his face and he laughed a little. “Honestly, I’m ecstatic. I never thought I’d have this. Have a wife at all, let alone you. A _baby_. My god. But I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about children. If you were ready, or if you’d ever be.”

“So, you’re happy as long as I am happy?” Peggy asked softly.

“Yeah, that about sums it up,” Daniel confirmed.

“Well, I’m definitely happy,” Peggy informed him, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of just how lucky she had got with Daniel. To think she’d been fortunate enough to love and be loved by two such amazing men.

“So, we’re going to have a baby?” Daniel still seemed a little incredulous.

Peggy laughed. “Yes, Daniel. We’re going to have a baby, and start a family together.” Joy welled up through her at the pure delight on his face.

“Amazing,” he murmured as he bent forward and placed a kiss on her stomach.

“Happy birthday, darling,” she whispered quietly, running her hands through his hair.

“I love you,” he told her in response. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she told him, meaning every word. She pulled back slightly. “Now, finish your drink while I get changed. It’s time for part two of you birthday presents.”


End file.
